Prisoner In His Own Mind
by TransformersBeeFan
Summary: We all saw what Megatron's mind was like when Bumblebee was inside the Decepticon leaders mind, but we never saw what Bumblebee's mind was like. Or what Megatron did to control the young scout.


Prisoner In His Own Mind

Takes place between Sick Mind and Out of His Mind

_Summary: We all saw what Megatron's mind was like when Bumblebee was inside the Decepticon leaders mind, but we never saw what Bumblebee's mind was like. Or what Megatron did to control the young scout. _

'_Inside Bumblebee's head'_

_**A/N…Bumblebee has his normal face in his mind, normal optics and no face mask, just his normal mouth. No scars either.**_

Bumblebee P.O.V

I walked in the halls of our base. I was deep within the base; I didn't want to be bothered right now. The children were at school, Arcee and Bulkhead were on patrol together, so that left Ratchet, Optimus and me at the base. I was still on medical leave because Ratchet said my mind still needed to rest. Maybe Ratchet is right, but even when I recharge more than normal something still doesn't feel right. I don't want Ratchet to worry more about me so I don't say anything to him.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I walked to my room door. I shrug, might as well get more recharge that I don't need. I enter the codes to my room and I walk in. My room was some what bare. My berth was in a back corner, I had a desk right next to the door, I had a chest at the end of my berth. I had a few data pads, my old yellow blanket from when I was a sparkling. Some how it survived the war on Cybertron and many years of being forgotten, and then I have hologram picture of my family before I was found by the Autobots. Knockout, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Barricade and I were sitting together in Knockout's place. Sideswipe was making (as the human would say bunny ears) on his twin Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was glaring at his brother as if he wanted to attack him. Knockout was trying to take the picture. Barricade and I were looking at the camera.

I walk in my berth and lay down. I lay on my side because I can't lie on my back without hurting my door wings. I slowly offline my optics, I sighed. Thanks to Megatron Ratchet had to reconstruct my face after Tyger Pax. He couldn't save my original optics or my voice box. I shuttered, Primus I hate that memory. I turned towards the wall, I slowly fall into recharge.

'_I walk in the streets of the forgotten city, the once tall and beautiful buildings were now destroyed. There was no color, no life , just gray, and lifeless. Smoke was coming from some of the buildings. The sky was dark, the only light was Cybertron's two moons. I looked around the city, this was the great city of Iacon. _

"_Beautiful, don't you think?" _

_I whip towards the voice, my optics widen. Standing right in front of me is the bot I wished I would never see again. Megatron. _

_ He had a smirk on his face plate, his red optics gleaming. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I backed up a few feet, "No it can't be." Megatron's smirk turned into a smile and he started walking towards me. "You're not real! It's just a dream!" I tell myself. The Decepticon Lord chuckled, "I am real, and it's not a dream it's a nightmare. One that you will never leave." I turn and run, trying to get away from Megatron._

_ I turned around, seeing if he was still there. I stop when I see he isn't there. "Calm down, it's just a dream," I say, trying to calm myself down. I freeze when I hear a chuckle behind me, "You are a fool aren't you little bug?" I slowly turn around, not wanting to see who was behind me. "I am very real, scout," Megatron says calming. He looks around, losing focus on me. "This is you mind scout, or is this just a dream I wonder?" _

_ I grab my helm from pain that hit me like a punch. I fall on the ground, and I closed my optics. Pain goes up my back, it feels as if my frame was on fire. Then it stopped. I hear that damn chuckle again, "Do you understand me now? I am in your mind, just like you were in mind. Lets see what your mind is like, shall we?"_

_ I grab my helm again, trying to stop him from controlling my mind. I see things I wish I would never see again. Family and friends burning and dying, my carrier having her spark torn out in front of me. "So this is want your mind looks like, huh?" I open my optics, scared what I might see. Why am I scared to see what my mind looks like?_

_ Buildings were destroyed, only some walls remain. This world didn't have color, just gray, just lifeless. I hear the whispers of the dead, their voices making horrible cries. I wanted to shut off my audio receptors. Energon stained the streets and the walls of the city, energon from the bots that I have killed throughout the years. I look up at the sky, my optics widened. In the sky were Cybertron's two moons, but the thing that scared me was the large red optics staring down at me. They covered most of the sky, they were cold and unforgiving. _

_ I saw Megatron look up at the sky as well, I saw him grin. "And hear I thought you weren't crazy. It seems the young do go insane in war." I curl up in a ball, my door wings were against my back, "Get out of my head!" I yell at the Decepticon leader. "Why would I want to do that? I want to see what's inside your mind." He walked over to me and grabs my helm. "Let's see what you don't want to see, shall we?" I scream, as horrible memories past before my optics._

_ I slowly open my optics, horror freezes me. Large cruel optics were staring at me. I felt a hand start to crush my throat. I grab the hand that is crushing my throat. "What is Optimus Prime planning!?" The Con yells. I manage to say, "I will never tell you Megatron." I chucked, bad idea, I start to cough up energon. When I stop coughing I spit energon in his face. Megatron growled, "You will pay for that." I grin, even though I'm scared as the Pit, "Do your worst Megatron, I will never tell you." I scream as another hand grabs what's left of my throat and pulls it out. The large grey bot throws me to the ground and walks away. _

_ "That was amusing." I open my optics, I look around. I'm not in Tyger Pax anymore. I look up and see Megatron holding my helm. He was grinning, "I remember that day as well. Because of you that was the day I lost the All spark."_

_ "Let's find another memory you hate. Oh, how about this one?"_

_I open my optics, I didn't even now when I closed them. I looked around, my spark sinks. I was chained to a wall, energon running down the side of my helm, dents covered my frame, and everything hurt. I heard the door open and I slowly look towards the door. My optics widened when I see two Decepticons dragging a familiar Autobot in the cell. They walk up to me and drop the Autobot by my feet. One Con transforms his arm into a blaster and aims at the bot on the ground. Then he looks at me, "Tell me the coordinates of the Autobot camps. If you don't I will kill this piece of slag, and don't worry I know you two know each other." I look down at the fallen bot, he looks up at me, "I'm sorry," he whispers. "Shut up!" One Con yells and he kicks the bot on the ground. The Cons look at me again, "Tell me, or I WILL tear out his spark slowly." _

_ I shook my head, tears starting to fall, "I don't know, I swear it!" The Con' growls, he walks over to the bot and grabs him by throat. The Con transforms his blaster arm into a blade. He slowly cuts into the Autobot's chest, drawing energon. I can see the Autobot trying not to scream. "Please stop! I swear by the All Spark I don't know!" I scream. The Con laughs, "Wrong answer." He drives his blade into my friend's spark. Energon splatters over me and the wall. I scream and try to get the chains off of my hands. Tears go down my face, "I told you I didn't know!" I cry out. The Decepticon laughs, "And I told you that was the wrong answer." The Cons leave the room, leaving me with my dead friend and my grief. _

_ I open my optics again, I am no longer in the cell with energon on me, I'm curled up in a ball on the ground with Megatron looking down at me. "So many horrible memories you have young one, one right after another. Well you were reliving the memory; I find that you lose control of yourself. You truly believe you are reliving that memory. How interesting, don't you think so? I also found that your mind is easy to control." _

_ The landscape transforms to a dark cell, I try to move only to found that I was chain to the wall. I look around, "It can't be!" I yell, please Primus why? Anywhere but here. This was my cell when I was imprisoned in Kaon Prison. They tortured me for hours, and days at a time. Using tools that were outlawed by Autobots. _

_ The door opened to my cell and in came Megatron. He looked around, he looked pleased with himself. "I thought you might like this one. I choose it so you wouldn't be able to escape in time to stop me." He walked towards me, he used his finger to lift my chin up so I was looking in his cold red optics, "If you don't fight me, I won't kill any of your friends, BUT if you do fight me, I WILL kill at least your human pet. Is that a deal?"_

_ "Don't hurt him, please!" I pleaded. "I will take that as a yes. Do you hear that? Somebot is coming, have fun scout," Megatron laughed as he slowly disappeared. A Con came inside the cell with a tray of tools, he smiled as he picked one, "Let the fun begin."_

**No One's P.O.V**

Bumblebee onlined his optics, he looked around his room, "**Disgusting**." He touched his throat, "**Almost forgot about that.**" The young Autobot walked out of his room. No one in the base knew that their young scout was a prisoner in his own mind.


End file.
